


Step Three: Extraction

by Graballz



Category: Banlieue 13 (2004)
Genre: Banlieue 13 Ultimatum, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Slash, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graballz/pseuds/Graballz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after both movies with references/spoilers.  Sequel to Step One and Step Two.  Lola and Leïto know the three basic steps of any of Damien’s plans and use that to help Damien and Leïto see the feelings they have for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step Three: Extraction

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is a continuation from Step One and Step Two. I think this one is probably a little more mushy, but there is some good stuff too! Thanks for reading, and thanks for reviewing, should you choose to. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Damien Tomaso, Leïto, District B13, District B13: Ultimatum. I make no money from writing this.

**Title:** Step Three: Extraction

**Author:** Graballz

**Pairing:** Damien/Leïto (slash)

**Warnings:** Slash, explicit language, BJ/Oral, HJ, somewhat PWP, WAFF, and a little mushy due to OTP-ness

**Fandom:** District B13/District B13: Ultimatum

 

 

            Leïto opened his eyes and cracked his neck, staring at the ceiling of his bedroom.  He turned his head to see Damien still snoring softly, which made Leïto smile.  Lola had told him that Damien felt the same way about him that Leïto did, but he hadn’t truly believed her until Damien had kissed him back on the fire escape.  He was glad her plan had worked, and even though neither of them had said the words, Leïto could feel the way they completed each other.  It was love, in spite of the fact that Leïto hadn’t expected that he would ever fall in love, and especially not with another guy.  He didn’t really think of himself as ‘gay’—truthfully, he really hadn’t ever given much thought to his sexuality, but being gay didn’t bother him.  He wasn’t sure if it really counted that he was gay if he did find girls attractive (because he did), but Damien was downright irresistible, and Leïto could hardly believe that Damien would feel the same way about HIM.

            Obviously he did, though, if the soreness in Leïto’s ass was proof of their expression of love for each other.  Leïto carefully extracted his hand from Damien’s and pushed himself up on his elbows.  It was uncomfortable but not unbearable.  Leïto had been tortured far worse than this and endured much more pain than the soreness he was experiencing currently.  He grimaced slightly to feel the crusted remains of his excitement all over his front, but it was definitely worth it.

            He tried to slide off the bed without waking his lover, but Damien stirred a little.  Leïto paused to watch him wake up, smiling fondly when Damien rolled over and met his gaze.  Damien smiled back, and Leïto’s heart soared.

            Damien stretched while Leïto made his way to the bathroom, and the bald man tried not to let his new lover see him smirk at the very slight limp in Leïto’s stride.  He folded his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling, contemplating his new set of circumstances.

            The bathroom door opened, and Leïto emerged, wiping his stomach off with a towel.  Damien rose, stopping Leïto in the middle of the room with a hand over his scorpion tattoo to lean in for a sweet kiss.  He tried to hold his body away from Leïto, since he still had to deal with the used condom that was about to fall off, and Leïto had just cleaned himself up and brushed his teeth.

            They parted mutually, and Damien made quick work in the bathroom, brushing his teeth and tossing the condom, grinning when his dick swelled again.  He gave himself a few quick tugs up around the head, hoping Leïto would be ‘up’ for round two.  He opened the door to the bathroom and lounged against the doorframe, one hand boldly stroking himself.

            Leïto was sitting up in bed, still naked, hand  on his own cock.

            Damien walked over to the bed and crawled to Leïto, parting the other man’s knees with his hands.  He leaned forward to take Leïto’s mouth, nipping on his bottom lip suggestively.  His hands slid from Leïto’s knees up the fronts of his thighs, and Damien tweaked Leïto’s nipples again.  He could feel Leïto hiss into their kiss and smiled.

            Knowing sex wouldn’t be very comfortable for Leïto at the moment, Damien broke the kiss and, with a mischievous look in his eye, ducked his head to suckle the head of Leïto’s cock again.  The black haired man huffed, hands going immediately to Damien’s head and neck.  Damien grasped the base of Leïto’s cock with his hand and began to fellate him, licking the mushroom head as if it were a lollipop.

            Leïto rubbed Damien’s head encouragingly, trying to resist the urge to push Damien down farther on his cock. 

            Damien used his other hand to cup Leïto’s balls, allowing his knuckles to press into Leïto’s perineum, but taking care not to get too close to his backside, knowing Leïto had to be sore.  Damien licked Leïto’s scrotum, liking the moans elicited by taking Leïto’s balls into his mouth one at a time.

            He moved back up to the head of Leïto’s cock, and as Leïto readjusted on the bed to recline more, Damien attempted to choke more of Leïto’s length down his throat.  That earned him some rough squeezing on his shoulders as Leïto fought him for control.

            Leïto squirmed, feeling Damien’s tongue run up and down the underside of his shaft.  He watched Damien lick him, but he had to look away before he blew his load.  Then he felt more pressure on his shaft, realizing Damien was getting serious about getting him off.

            The former cop bobbed his head on Leïto’s throbbing member, using his hand to finish stroking the flesh his mouth couldn’t reach.  He could feel the urgency building inside Leïto, emphasized by the grip that tightened on his shoulders. 

            “Damien,” Leïto gasped his name multiple times, which drove Damien to pick up his pace.  “Close—close—close—fuuuuuuuuuuck!”  Leïto tried to warn Damien, but his orgasm rushed up inside him, and he erupted into Damien’s mouth.  He shook with pleasure as Damien stroked him firmly, prolonging his climax as much as possible.  Damien reached out blindly with his other hand to grab Leïto’s towel from the corner of the bed.  He spit Leïto’s seed into the towel, swallowing a little bit experimentally.  As Leïto came down from his high, he realized that Damien was still hard, kneeling between his knees, and jacking off.

            Leïto rolled onto his elbow, his eyes never leaving Damien’s hand.

            “I want to taste you,” he stated, scooting around so that he was lying on his side on the bed while Damien knelt by his head with the towel under him.  From this angle, Leïto opened his mouth wide and fellated as much of Damien’s cock as he could, staring straight up the front of Damien’s body into his eyes.

            Damien could see the alternate bulging and hollowing of Leïto’s cheeks as he began to suck Damien off boldly, and the bald man knew he couldn’t watch Leïto and last.  He dropped his hands to Leïto’s head, grabbing handfuls of hair and silently asking permission to fuck Leïto’s mouth.  The black haired man nodded, holding Damien’s cock at the base. 

            Damien slowly pushed his hips forward, trying to angle his length more with Leïto’s mouth.  The head of his cock went in deep, squeezed by the muscles in Leïto’s throat, and Damien pulled back, making sure he hadn’t choked Leïto.  He groaned as his hips pumped, never shoving too far for Leïto to handle.  Leïto used his excess saliva to corkscrew Damien’s shaft smoothly, pushing the other man to the edge far quicker than he anticipated.

            “Leïto, I’m going to come—are you ready—I’m going to—I can’t hold it—Leïto, get ready…” Damien panted, and Leïto took over stroking Damien hard and fast with his hand.  When he added an unbearable sucking sensation to the head of Damien’s cock, the former cop clenched his hands in Leïto’s hair, grunting as he unloaded into Leïto’s waiting mouth.  Leïto had to open his mouth and release the suction in order to avoid choking, but he returned the favor of stroking Damien through his orgasm, slowing as the man above him swayed a little.

            Luckily the towel caught the overflow mixture of Leïto’s spit and Damien’s cum that spilled from Leïto’s mouth, and he, too, spit the excess out.  He licked his lips, tasting Damien on his tongue, deciding that he might like to try swallowing next time.  He wadded the towel up as Damien moved to sit heavily on the bed beside him, leaning back against a couple of pillows.  Leïto dropped the towel carefully onto the floor, rolling back over to rest his head on Damien’s abdomen with one arm slung over his hips as his cock flagged, spent.

            Damien’s hand dropped to caress the back of Leïto’s head and down his neck while his other hand rubbed Leïto’s arm.  He could get used to this.  He could faintly feel Leïto’s heart beat through the bed, and he imagined Leïto could feel his, since it felt like it was about to pound out of his chest.  As they both lounged in their respective afterglows, their heart rates and breathing returned to normal.

            “So what step is this?” Leïto asked, breaking the silence.  Damien tried to pretend like he hadn’t been lightly dozing.

            “What?”

            “Of the plan,” Leïto said cheerfully.  “First step, diversion; second step, sneak in; what’s the third step?”

            “Execution of the goal, of course,” Damien replied.  “But that goes along with step two.  Step three is extraction.”

            “Extraction, huh?”  Leïto parroted, trying to keep the sudden nervousness he felt out of his voice.

            “Yeah, but that’s always been the part I fuck up the most,” Damien admitted, his warm palms smoothing over Leïto’s skin again.  He realized belatedly how that probably sounded to Leïto, and he wanted to reassure him quickly.

            “What do you mean?”  Leïto asked neutrally, and Damien knew that he’d been right to think Leïto had responded with insecurity to his answer.

            “Somehow it all goes to shit with the extraction,” Damien explained.  “Take this underground casino case I worked once; we were working on setting up this counterfeiter with an underground gambling ring.  Everything was going according to plan until just after my team got him out.  Then right before I was supposed to get out of there, his henchmen start blasting the door with guns, trying to get back in.  I had to kill all of them to get out.  And then there was Woo’s brothel; I managed to get out of there with an original Van Gogh painting, but not without some serious cuts and bruises.”

            “What about when we diffused the bomb?  Or infiltrated the Command Room?”  Leïto asked, naming the two missions they’d been on together.

            “I didn’t need to be extracted from those,” Damien replied warmly.  “Just like now.  This is not a situation from which I find myself needing to be extracted.  So it’ll work.”

            “Really?”  Leïto pushed his upper body up to be able to look Damien in the face.  The bald man smiled reassuringly, gently chucking Leïto under the chin as he leaned in closer.

            “I’m not going anywhere,” Damien promised, turning serious for a moment as he looked deeply into Leïto’s eyes.  They crinkled around the corners again as Leïto grinned, leaning in the rest of the way to accept another kiss from Damien.  He stroked his fingertips down the side of Leïto’s face, wondering what he could have possibly done to get so lucky as to fall in love with his best friend.

            “But you know what we’re going to have to do now,” Damien grinned wickedly as their kiss came to an end.  Leïto opened his eyes, having lost himself in Damien’s lips, and shook his head.  “Now we have to come up with a new plan for Lola’s party.  And I think we might need some more practice with ‘sneaking in the back way’…”

            Leïto’s ear to ear grin told Damien he was just fine with that.

_Fin_


End file.
